Diary of an Annoyed Heiress
by a little girl blue
Summary: this is hinaneechan's diary. enjoy. hehe, im better at writing stories than summaries.  rated for slight use of language. internet cookie 4 anyone who can guess who her new crush is.
1. Chapter 1

Diary of an Annoyed Heiress

11/26/07

Dear diary,

My dad has forced me to write in this diary, so that I can "retain my senses during such tumulus periods of life such as now." Geez… how much more corny can you get? Tee-hee. Fine then. If that's what daddy wants, so shall it be. In you dear diary, I shall hide my truest feelings, that part of me no one, not even Negi-nee-san or Hanabi or even father shall know about.

My name is Hinata Hyuuga. I'm 16 years old and never been kissed. I used to have a crush on a boy named Naruto Uzamaki. I don't any more. Now I have a new crush that we will refer to as, simply, Maru-kun. Nope I am not telling you. Period.

My father is an ass. Kami he gets on my nerves to no end. I would punch him in the face if I wasn't so short. Yeah, I'm about 4" 8. aw well. If I was prettier I would get all the guys. Oh well. Okay, I'm getting tired of talking to some nameless entity. I will call you Kitty, okay? Lah ad deed ah. Words, words, words. Next paragraph Kitty-chan.

Maru-kun is so cool. He's smart, intelligent, kind, sweet. Well, he is to me. He moves with this kind of easy grace. He's so damn fine it needs to be illegal.

11/27/07

Dear Kitty-chan,

I saw Maru-kun today. He gets sexier everyday I see him. But to more important matters, Hanabi for example.

Kami, she's dating someone. And not just anybody. She dating that brat Sasuke Uchiha. I MUST REMAIN CALM. It's not that I don't like him, he's just SO DAMN ANNOYING. Even after Aktsuki (?) disbanded and his bro told the real truth about why he killed his family, he still is an effing PRICK. This is so stupid Kitty-chan.

Itachi-kun is cute. He an d Temari-chan make an uber cute couple. They're SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO adorable together. Guess what? Ino-chan and Naruto-san got together. Its totally sweet. They look so precious together. Sakura is still a ho. Somethings never change.

Negi..? well… he's dating Gaara-chan. Okay hold on a second while I nosebleed.

_I'm Baa-cck… _Yeah I know. Slightly on the creepy side. But its completely true. I kid you not. Well that's all I got. Im done for today.

ALGB:that's all folks. This actually my longest story ever. Don't worry I'll update soon. Pinky promise.

WritingDreamer13:U liar you'll never update soon and your fingers are croosed

ALGB: Bitch. Go the hell away.

( fighting is heard in the back ground. ALGB limps into the room)

ALGB: Sorry bout that. That was my bff, WritingDreamer13. she just signed up to ffn. So R&R.

PRESS THE PURPLE BUTTON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Words

They said words couldn't hurt me.

They told me to peoples words didn't matter.

They told me words couldn't change who I was inside.

Sticks and may break my bones but words will never hurt me.

Those were lies.

Your words wounded me worse than any weapon could.

Those were lies.

Your words mattered so much to me.

Those were lies.

Your words changed who I was, inside and out.

Those were lies.

You didn't touch me… but your words still hurt.

What can I do…?

I'm so lost…

No guidance... So very alone…

I can't think… your words destroyed me,

Tarnished me…,

Rip me psyche apart…

Helplessness surrounds me…

Happiness… is so elusive…

11/27/07

sorry!!4 got 2 put date.

there you go kitty. i can't write any more. Kba and Shino are here, so we're going out with Ino and Kankuro.

well that's all 4 2day. hey hey. this is my poem. an origanal thank you very much. plez R&R

PRESS THE PUPLE BUTTON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-lots o' the love,

a little girl blue.


	3. Chapter 3

11/29/07

dear kitty-chan,

father insisted that i write a report on culture not my own. so i did a report on 3 kings day in spain. its pretty interesting. check it out:

Three Kings Day

The Three Kings

The best-loved tradition among kids during Spanish Christmas is the Three Kings. Santa Claus is quite well-known, and he delivers toys and presents, but the real stars are the Three Kings. These Three Kings are the ones who followed a star to meet the new King of Kings and offered him three presents: gold, frankincense and myrrh to the newborn child in Belén ( Bethlehem ).

When December comes, in Spain and Latin America all the boys and girls start to write their letter to the Three Kings or to their favorite King: Melchor, Gaspar or Baltasar. They write about the things they'd like to receive on the morning of the 6th of January, and also about their behavior during the year.

Their Majesties travel by camel and due to the fact that they come from the East, they take a long time to arrive in Spain . When they are here, they visit all the cities and villages, and hear the kids' requests, after a spectacular parade. On the night of the 5th, the kids put their shoes in front of the door before going to bed so that the Kings will know how many children live there. They also put out something to eat and drink Melchor, Gaspar, and Balthazar, and water and grass for their camels (true, they can last a month or more without drinking water, but that night they have a lot of work to do, so they need extra water and food).

On the morning of the 6th, people find their presents inside and outside the shoes (it's very unusual for their Majesties bring coal-because no child really behaves so badly, and many people say it's not true that naughty girls and boys get only coal and no toys). The food and drink has gone from the plates and glasses, and the camels have quenched their thirst. The children start playing with their toys, waiting for the next 5th of January to come around.

here is holiday foods too.:

CARAMEL CUSTARD Heat 3 tbls sugar with ½ tbls. water until it is of a brown caramel consistency. Pour into an oven-proof dish or little individual dishes, which have previously been dipped into cold water and not dried (this prevents sticking). Make a custard by beating the yolks well, adding the milk and flavoring and pour into the caramel-lined dish or dishes and bake for about 20 minutes. Cool, turn out and keep in cool place until served.

Salted sea bass, halibut or grouper

**Instructions: **Completely cover the fish with sea salt on both sides, and place in a baking dish. Place in the oven and cook for 10 minutes at 200º C. Serve the fish after removing the layer of salt. One can serve the fish accompanied with a mayonnaise based sauce or with a vinaigrette sauce, and is particularly savory served with a variety of stewed vegetables, such as green beans, potatoes, and carrots.

**Almond cheese **

**Instructions: ****Separate the whites and yolks of the eggs. Beat the yolks until they are frothy. Mix into the eggs sugar, ground almonds, and lemon rind. Form and mass the batter until it is homogenous throughout. When it is well mixed, and completely smooth, pour into a **baking pan**. As the name of the dessert indicates, you should use a small round dish if possible, giving it the same form as a (Spanish) cheese. First be sure to grease the pan with a light layer of butter, and then add a light layer of cinnamon. When the tin is ready, add the batter. Be sure to continue pressing the batter, to assure that there are no holes. As this dessert does not need any heating or cooling, simply wait a few hours for the dough to set. Later, remove the "cheese" from the baking dish and serve.**

Rosca de reyes

**Directions: **With your hands or with a fork, mix well the yeast with ½ kilo flour, adding slowly ½ cup of milk (room temperature). When all ingredients have been mixed well, remove a section of the dough, shape it into the form of a ball, and allow the dough to grow to about double its original size. With the remaining kilo of flour, make a hollowed out mound on the baking sheet. In the center, put all of the remaining ingredients. Slowly mix flour in with the other ingredients, until all of the flour has been well incorporated into the mix. When the dough containing the yeast has doubled in size, mix it in with the other dough, until they are completely united (you must get all off of your hands as well). With a spatula, remove the dough that is stuck to the baking sheet and mix it in as well. Place the dough into a greased baking pan, and cover with a piece of cloth, waiting until again, it doubles in size. Keep in mind that the dough will take approximately two hours to double in size, and it is necessary that you must do this three separate times before putting it in the oven to bake .When the dough has doubled in size for the second time, put in on the baking sheet and rotate it. Place the doll or other object of your choosing somewhere in the middle of the dough. Make a long strip with the dough and make and attach both ends to make a circle. Place in a pan that has been both greased and dusted with flour. Give form to the circle by leaving plenty of space between it and the edge of the pan, as it will again double its size. Pre-heat the oven while the dough leavens once more. When the dough has doubled its size once more, you may decorate the top with the candied fruits, lightly cover the top with beaten egg to give it a shiny finish it off by sprinkling the sugar on top. Place in the oven for 20 minutes and let it cool off.

Spanish Christmas salad 

**Directions**:Mix together 1 egg in a bowl with the lemon juice, salt, and mustard, and beat with an electric beater. Add in little by little the vegetable oil, until it has a thick consistency (you may only keep the mayonaise for 6 days in the refrigerator after it has been prepared).Cut cabbage into fine strips, and cut the pineapple into small cubes.In a saucepan, boil water, and steam the cabbage for 5 minutes. Remove cabbage from the pot and drain.In a large salad bowl, mix the cabbage, pineapple, raisins, almonds, and season with the vinaigre, salt, sugar, and mayonaise. Mix well.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxo

hey ppls. i accidentally uploaded my spainish report on here and i decided to wing it.

PLEZ PRESS THE PURPLE BUTTON!!!!!!!!!


	4. Crappy day

Dear My Sanity keeper:

Today was horrible day just look:

BEEP! BEEP! Groaning, I pressed the sleep button on the alarm clock and glanced at it. Crap! It read 6:08. I only had 45 minutes to get to school, and it was 20 minutes away from my house. I grabbed my uniform and rushed into the bathroom, muttering colorful four-letter curses.

I ran out the bathroom, grabbed an apple, my book bag, and a novel I was reading. As walked up the street to school, the skies opened up and rain fell on my head. Yup, it was defiantly one of those days.

So I'm soaking wet by the time I get to school. But that's not even the worst of it. 'Cause, you know, even with my books I'm barely a 115 pounds soaking wet. But fate decided that my crush, super hot Renji Shitake, just had to be there.

Then, to top it off, little Miss Prissy herself, Sakura, came in showing off her new Gucci bag. Great, this is just what the doctor ordered. A spiteful prep with a dose of a little something that starts with "b" and end with "itchiness".

"Aww, Hyuuga-san. Were you sleeping with the fishes?" She asked in a babyish voice.

"Well I would've, but you already did." It took her a minute to figure it out. When she did, she tripped me up. I fell flat on my face.

"Do that again, and I'm gonna cut you, hear?" I growled.

"Is that a threat?"

"I don't make threats. I make promises." With that elegant statement I stalked out to my homeroom.

The first 5 periods were… absolutely horrible. This extremely dorky guy named Prince-Xavier Bilbao kept hitting on me. He's this exchange student from Nigeria and he has this super huge crush on me. Sadly, the just won't take a hint. Have mercy Kami-Sama.

Lunch… sucked. None of my friends were there except TenTen, but she was sleeping. So I was stuck at a table with I don't know how many preps going on and on and on about one girls hairstyle. For 45 minutes that was all I heard. Kami, I felt my IQ lower just listening to them.

Sixth period was okay. Wasn't great but It didn't suck. Plus I had the class with Maru's best-friend, Ino. She's one of my best friends and she's always trying to do something nice for me. Namely, by helping Maru notice my obvious charms.

I didn't even bother going to 7th period. I didn't even have the homework. The hell I was gonna go. I called the office and said I had food poisoning. I spent the rest of time on the roof, just chillin', ya know?

Then Kiba came upstairs and talked my head off.

When I got home, Hanabi was making out with Sasuke. God, that was disgusting. I think I'll go give myself a skull-fracture.

Later:

They're still at it! It's been a half-hour for god's sake?

Dad's being a ass.

Sayanara.


End file.
